First FanFiction
by WriterChic11-15
Summary: Cameron and Jessica are the newest members of the Young Justice League, but are they hiding something? They have a secret that may cost their new friends and teammates their lives! This is my first Facfic ever so no hate please. Please read and review. I only own Cameron, Jessica, Susan, and James. I know this summary isn't that good, but the story will be better. READ CHAPTER 12!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, we're home!" 14-year-old twins Jessica and Cameron Smith called to their mother.

Cameron was a short boy, with black hair, and big brown eyes. Jessica was a short girl, with long black hair, and big brown eyes. They had just finished their last day of the 9th grade, and it was officially summer vacation.

"How was your last day of school?" their mother, Susan asked.

Susan Smith was a short woman, with long black hair, and big brown eyes.

"Um it was good." Cameron answered hesitantly.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yea it was great." Jessica added.

"Well that's not what the principal said when he called 10 minutes ago!" their mother raised her voice. "Come on guys really? First, during morning assembly, you broke into the principal's office and played I'm Sexy and I know it on the intercom, then, at lunch you started a food fight, and to top it all off, at the end of the day you set off the fire alarm and turned on the sprinklers."

"Mom, come on," Jessica started.

"You knew this was gonna happen, I mean it's not called the last day of school for nothing." Cameron finished.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she sighed.

"You could take us to get ice cream." Cameron grinned.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Susan asked sarcastically.

"Because you wuuvv us soooo much!" the twins said using the pouty puppy dog face.

"Oh alright." Their mother sighed. "Go get in the car I'll meet you out there, I've got to go get my purse."

The twins peeked outside to see if anyone was looking, and when the coast was clear they raced over to the car at light speed. You see, Cameron and Jessica aren't like normal kids, they have some special gifts. Cameron and Jessica can run at supersonic speeds, they have super strength, they can fly and they can read minds.

Inside, Susan walked into her room to get her purse, but what she found was the thing she had avoided for years. "James what are you doing here?" James Smith was Jessica and Cameron's father, and the reason they moved from California to New York. He was one of the biggest criminals in the world and after 10 years of searching he had finally found them.

**Hey! Thank you sooooo much for reading! I'm new to the whole world of Fanfiction, so if you have any tips or comments I wold really appreciate them.**

**Love&hugs**

**-N**


	2. Chapter 2

"Surprised to see me?" James smirked.

"How did you find us?" Susan asked nervously.

"Did you really think I ever lost you? James said. I've always known where you were, I've just been waiting for those brats powers to manifest."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"I mean that now those kids could be of some use to me."

"You're not going to lay a finger on them!" Susan shouted just loud enough for the twins outside to hear.

"Mom!" they shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yea guys I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." "James you better stay away from my kids!" Susan said sternly.

"Hey they're mine too which means I do have a right to see them." James replied.

"Okay James, What's it going to take to keep you away from them?" Susan asked.

"Sorry Suzy Q, but there is nothing you can do to keep me away."

And with that he was gone. Susan grabbed her purse and walked outside, but as soon as Cameron and Jessica saw her face they knew something was wrong.

"Mom?" Cameron asked hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" Jessica finished.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" Susan replied shrugging it off.

"Well, we heard you yelling." Cameron said.

"It was nothing guys, really." Susan said reassuring them that everything was okay.

It seemed to do the trick for them because they just started telling their mother all the detail of their last day of school.

When they got to the ice cream shop, they ordered their ice cream and went to the park to eat it, that's when it happened.

"Stop thieves!" the owner of a nearby jewelry store exclaimed.

It was then that the twins sprung into action. They took off after the thieves only to find out that it was none other than the Joker and Harley. The twins took down their two opponents with ease just in time to see The Justice League and the Young Justice League walking up to them.

Cameron and Jessica panicked and immediately ran all the way home and straight up to their shared room.

When Susan returned home she said that there were "some people" who wanted to talk to them. Cameron and Jessica knew exactly who it was, so they mustered up all the courage they had and walked down stairs.

They were greeted by Black Canary, Batman, and the Young Justice League. Black Canary could tell that the twins were nervous, so she decided to let the kids do the talking. "Okay well I think you kids can handle things from here so we'll wait in the car." Black Canary smiled and she and Batman walked out.

For a moment there was just silence but Kid Flash broke it. "You guys were awesome back there." He started. "You were actually running faster than me."

"Yea you really saved us back there." Robin continued.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Well the whole League of Shadows was attacking across town, and we noticed that the Joker and Harley had gotten away." Robin answered.

"When they realized that they were going to lose they decided to make a run for it." Miss Martian continued.

"They knew that both Leagues were busy so they thought they could get away with robbing that jewelry store, and then breaking their teammates out of jail later." Artemis finished.

"We just wanted to thank you for the help." Zatana said.

"You're welcome, we're glad we could help." the twins said.

"We also wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the team." Superboy started.

"Your moves were amazing and we could really use you guys on the team." Kid Flash finished.

"We understand that you'll need time to think this over. Robin said. "But if you're interested come to the Hall of Justice tomorrow at noon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" the twins exclaimed. "You told them where we live!" "I think this will be good for you." Susan said. "Well I guess we'll never know, because we're not joining the Young Justice League!" "Look guys." Susan said giving them "the look" (you know the sad look your mom gives you to make you feel guilty). "I've tried my hardest to give you the best life I could…"Ok mom!" the twins exclaimed. "We'll do it! Just stop with the guilt trip!" "Good, now go get some rest tomorrows a big day!" Susan said excitedly. When she was sure the twins were asleep she walked into her room to find James sitting on her bed. "So" James started. "You really think that putting them in the Young Justice League is going to stop me." "You won't be able to defeat the whole Justice League to get to them." Susan replied. "You might as well just give up now." "I have my ways Susan" he said grinning. "You know that." And with that he was gone.  
** The next day at noon**  
Jessica and Cameron walked into the front door of the Hall of Justice it was just a white hall with three doors. They looked confused, but saw a man sitting in a chair to their right. "Um, excuse me sir." Cameron started. "Last night the Young Justice told me to be here at noon…" "Use the door in the middle." The man answered without looking up from his newspaper. The twins opened into the door only to see that it was an elevator. They walked in and within seconds they were in the Hall of Justice.

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm leaving for vacation so I was super stressed with packing. **

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron and Jessica looked around in awe; they were in the same room as all these heroes. They immediately felt out-of-place and were about to turn around and leave when, none other than Superman himself walked up to them.

"Hi!" He said extending his hand for a handshake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi." Cameron said trying not to sound nervous. "I'm Cameron and this is my sister Jessica."

"So I see you decided to give us a try." Robins said entering coming from the training room.

"Hey, it's great to see you again, I'm Me'gan." Me'gan said followed by greetings from the rest of the team. "This is Artemis, Wally, Conner, and Zatana.

They decided to show the twins around and then take then in for testing. They entered the training room to be greeted by Black Canary.

"Hi, I'm Black Canary." She started. "I'll be you trainer."

"I'm Jessica and this is my brother Cameron, it's nice to meet you." Jessica replied smiling.

"Ok, so are you ready to start your testing?" Black Canary asked.

"Sure." Cameron started. "Um so how long is this going to take? Because our mom needs us home by 3."

"It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes, I just need to see what you skill level is." Canary answered. "I took the liberty of looking at your school records…

"Wait what?" Jessica started. "You hacked our school computer and got our files?" Cameron finished.

"No, I just asked you principal for them." Canary answered calmly. "Anyway, I looked at you school records and you've been straight A students you whole lives, but are detention regulars. Why?"

"We are extreme pranksters." Cameron answered.

"Would you like to further explain that?" Batman said as he entered the room.

"Um sure." Jessica replied. "We kind of invented the term 'Fun Friday'."

"You see, every Friday we have a website called and we keep a tally of all our teachers' names." Cameron finished. "At the end of every school day all the students go on the websites and choose the teacher that they thing should get pranked."

"So you prank a teacher every Friday?" Canary asked.

"Oh my God!" Wally exclaimed. "You guys are Fun Friday!"

"We're huge fans!" Artemis said excitedly.

"Yea your big last day of school prank was hilarious!" Zatana added.

"Why thank you, we try." Cameron laughed.

"So you guys prank a teacher every week of the entire school year and you never get caught?" Canary asked.

"How can the catch us when they don't know who Fun Friday is?" Jessica replied.

"So you guys basically have a secret identity?" Robin asked.

"I guess you could say that." Cameron said smiling. "So, shall we begin the testing?"

"Yea sure." Canary answered. "All I want you guys to do is spar with everyone here including Batman and myself."

"Ok let's do it." The twins replied.

First they each fought Zatana, then Wally, then Artemis, then Me'gan, then Conner, then Robin. They won every single match with ease.

"So, are we done here, because I think we might have enough time to go get ice cream before we go home?" Cameron taunted.

"Not yet hotshot." Batman said. "You guys are going to fight us in a two-on-two match."

"But because this is a test we want to see how you do under pressure." Canary said. "So we're going to do this in front of the Justice League."

In a matter of seconds ever superhero in the world was in the room.

"Hey, Mrs. Canary." Jessica said. "I'm not really comfortable with this." "Neither am I." Cameron added.

"Come on guys, you're almost at the end of the test." Canary said in a comforting voice.

"Wait, almost?" Jessica started. "I thought this was the end." Cameron finished.

"Not quite." Batman said with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you all for coming to the last stages of the new recruiter test!" Canary said to the huge audience. "Now you all know how this works, first they will fight me and Batman then they will fight anyone in the audience that is willing. But the last challenge is the most important; they will be taking on Superman and Wonder Woman!"

Right when those words came out Black Canary's mouth the twins face went pale; the look of shock and horror on their faces was immediate.

"Wait, what?" Cameron said trying to hide the fear in his voice. "You never said anything about this!" Jessica added not even trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Don't be scared, just do what you do." Canary said realizing how scared they really were.

The fight has started and the twins are on fire! They're using their speed to their advantage and haven't been hit once. They final decided to start throwing some punches and within minutes they had Black Canary and Batman pinned on the mat.

At first the crowd was silent; none of the other Young Justice Leaguers had ever beaten Black Canary or Batman. After a few seconds of silence the crowd went crazy.

After the twins beat the Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl they started to get a little cocky. They had beaten everyone that challenged them and they were loving this. But now it was time for the real challenge, they were about to fight two of the strongest superheroes in the world.

The fight has just begun, and it's an even match until the twins realize that they have an advantage, their ability to read minds. They start reading Superman and Wonder Woman's minds and anticipating their moves and begin to counter act them. Soon they're using the hero's moves against them and are winning the match. They decide it's time to finish this, they jump at the hero's neck and wrap their legs around them, then use their strength to flip the hero's onto the ground and pin them.

The crowd was stunned; no one has ever beaten Superman or Wonder Woman ever in the history of the world. The crowd went insane, and Superman and Wonder Woman weren't mad at all they were actually glad to have them on the team.

**Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	5. Chapter 5

After receiving all the congratulations and praise from the League, they went to get their phone so they could go home. When they looked at the time it said 7:00pm! And there were 20 missed calls from mom! That means they were 4 hours late!

"Oh my God!" Cameron exclaimed. "Our mom is going to kill us!" Jessica added.

With that said they sped home to find their mother pacing around in a panicked rage.

"Mom" The twins called out nervously. We're home."

"Where in the world have you two been?" Susan exclaimed hugging her children. "I've been worried sick!"

"We're so sorry!" Jessica started. "They had to test our skill level and powers and stuff, and we totally lost track of time." Cameron finished.

"Okay." Susan sighed with relief. "Since you were doing League stuff I'll let it slide. So, how'd your test go?"

The twins told their mother how awesome the test was and how they basically took down the league. Susan was relieved that the kids liked this, so that she wouldn't have to explain why she needed them to be a part of the League.

It's been 3 weeks since James' last visit and since the kids has entered the League. Susan was starting to think that James had given up, until that one fateful night.

The kids were on their 4th mission, it was supposed to be a simple stake out. Just keeping an eye on this building where a lot of villains have been seen entering and exiting. All they had to do was see who was going in and report back to Batman. But it all went so wrong so fast.

"Ugh! I hate stakeouts!" Artemis exclaimed.

They had been in the bio-ship for 3 hours and hadn't seen anything.

"I'm starving!" Wally complained.

"When are you not hungry?" Robin grinned.

"Come on guys." Me'gan said. "Batman said we only have to stay here for one more hour."

Me'gan noticed that Cameron and Jessica we being unusually quiet.

"Are you guys alright?" Me'gan asked the twins.

"Yea you've been pretty quiet today." Zatana added.

"We're fine." Cameron said smiling. "Just really tired." Jessica added.

"Why?" Superboy asked. "What have you been up to?"

"We just haven't been sleeping well lately guys." Jessica started. "It's nothing to worry about."

Everyone shrugged it off and went back to complaining.

That's when it happened. A missile was shot at the bio-ship. In an instant the ship was falling out of the sky. After that the kids blacked out.

**At the Hall of Justice**

Batman was sitting in front of a computer monitoring the kid's mission when he got the alert. The bio-ship was down. In an instant the entire League was on their way to the scene to see if the kids we alright.

"Batman to Robin, come in Robin." Batman called Robin. But it wasn't Robin's voice that answered it was the Joker's.

"Hello Batsy." The Joker laughed. "I'm sorry but the boy wonder isn't in right now but you can take this message." "If you try to rescue them, they will die. If you think this is a bluff try me. The Joker laughed manically and hung up.

"Attention all Leaguers!" Batman basically yelled through communicator. "Return to base! I repeat return to base!"

**Back to the kids**

The kids woke up in a white room with no visible door.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

The response was mostly moans and groans.

"Where are we?" Cameron asked.

"It looks like we're in the old Gotham Asylum." Robin replied.

"That's correct." An unseen voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Me'gan asked the voice.

"I want you to suffer!" the voice screamed.

Then water started to pour in through the wall. In a minute the room was full. The kids held their breath for what seemed like hours! Their lungs ached from lack of oxygen.

Just before the kids lost consciousness the room drained itself down till about a foot of water was left. The kids gasped for air. The a wire dropped down from the ceiling into the water and shocked the kids.

**Back at the Hall of Justice**

The original 7 plus Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Zatara were having a meeting.

"What are we going to do?" Black Canary asked trying to hide the panic in her voice. "They're just kids. Why would the Joker even want them?"

"I don't know, but we have to find a way to help them." Superman replied.

They were discussing different ways they could save the kids when they were called into the monitor room by Vixen and Vigilante. They were receiving a video message from none other than the Joker.

"Joker!" Batman exclaimed. "When I get my hands on you…"

"Keep you cowl on Batsy!" The Joker laughed. "I just wanted to show you a little video."

He showed the League the video of the kids almost drowning, and being shocked. The screams of the kids were heard throughout the building. The Joker laughed at the sound of children in pain, and then the screen went black.

**I know this chapter is kind of incomplete but I really wanted to get something new up before I leave for vacation. Please R&R**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	6. Chapter 6

The kids were recovering from being electrocuted.

"Is everyone alright?" Cameron asked. The team replied with yes' and moans.

"I knew this place was familiar." Robin said sitting up. "We're in the torture rooms in the Gotham Asylum. They used to use these, before the Justice League existed, to torture information out of villains."

"But why are they torturing us." Me'gan asked.

"Yea why aren't they torturing the Justice League?" Artemis added.

"They think that because we're kids we'll be easier to break." Conner answered.

"What kind of information do they think we have?" Wally asked.

"It doesn't matter." Cameron said in an extremely serious tone. "We're going to prove them wrong. It doesn't matter what they do to us we won't break."

"Cameron's right." Robin said standing up putting a fist out. "No matter what we never give up and never surrender!"

Everyone put their fists in and they swore to each other that no matter what happens they wouldn't break.

**At the Hall of Justice**

The Leaguers were in shock at what they just saw.

"We have to do something." Superman started. "They are torturing those children and for what? Information!

"I've already got calls from Kid Flash's and Artemis' parents." Black Canary said looking at her phone. "But not Cameron and Jessica's mom, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them to come here." Batman said. "We have to tell them the truth."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Green Lantern asked.

"Their parents have a right to know that their children are in an unknown location being tortured right now." Batman said keeping his voice monotone, but Wonder Woman saw through his "tough guy façade".

"Bruce, are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked when they were alone.

"I'm fine." Was his reply, his face still hard as stone.

"No you're not." She could tell there was something bothering him.

"They're just children." He started realizing she wasn't going to give in. "They're being tortured and there's nothing we can do about it!" He shouted banging his fist on the table.

"Bruce calm down." Dianna said trying to comfort him. "They're strong kids, and we're going to figure out a way to help them. But right now we need to explain what happened to their parents."

The League sat in a room with the Wally and Artemis' parents, but not Cameron and Jessica's mother.

"I can't get a hold of Mrs. Smith." Black Canary announced. "She must be working late, looks like we're going to have to start without her."

Superman told the parents what happened and that they were doing everything in their power to rescue the children.

Wally's mother broke down in tears immediately, Artemis' mother had many questions, and Wally's father was silent.

Superman said all their questions would be answered in due time, but right now finding the kids was the most important thing.

**Back to the team**

"Hello kiddies." The Jokers voice came through the speakers in the room. "Did you have a nice swim?"

"Joker!" Robin shouted. "Let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, the big boss wouldn't like that at all."

"Who are you working for?" Wally asked/shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Joker laughed manically and the voice stopped.

"Who could the Joker be working for?" Me'gan asked. "Lex Luthor?"

"It could be anyone." Cameron replied. "But the only way we're going to find out is if we get out of this cell."

They tried the break the walls down but it was no use they were trapped. They had given up and we just sitting in their cell when knock out gas started to fill the room. It was everywhere they wouldn't escape. Before they fell asleep the kids managed just managed to whisper 'Never give up, Never surrender'.

**At the Hall of Justice**

The parents had gone home and Black Canary still couldn't get a hold of Cameron and Jessica's mother.

"Hey guys I'm going to go check on Mrs. Smith and make sure she's okay." Black Canary said to the rest of the League.

"I'll take you in the Bat Mobile." Batman said. "It'll be faster."

Black Canary didn't reply she just walked out with Batman following closely behind her. They didn't say anything until they were in the Bat Mobile.

"I'm scared Bruce, and I know you are too." Canary said as soon as they were alone. "No one has spent more time with those kids than us."

"That's true, so we know how strong they are and that they'll never give up." Batman said in a monotone voice. "I've know Robin since he was little and I know he's already taken charge, like the father of the family. I know that Conner feels like he's protector that he has to do whatever he can to protect his family. I know Me'gan loves all of them and would give her life for any one of them without even thinking about it."

Dinah could feel Bruce's tension rising.

"Bruce stop." Black Canary said calmly, but he continued. He was having a breakdown, and he was at the wheel of a car. He wasn't paying attention to the road, he was about to hit a wall! "Bruce stop it!" this time Canary shouted and grabbed the wheel and turned it while Bruce slammed on the brakes.

"Dinah they're going to die." Bruce said and looked into her eyes. "They're going to die and there's nothing we can do about it!" He slammed his fist on the dash-board.

"Bruce!" Dinah started. "They're not going to die! You just said how strong they are, they're a family and they protect each other. They're going to be fine and we're going to rescue them. Knowing the kids they're probably going to break out by themselves." She gave him a reassuring smile and they drove away.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. When they got there they immediately knew something was wrong because the front door was open.

"Mrs. Smith?" Black Canary called inside. "We just wanted to stop by and check on you." She stepped inside with Batman on her heels.

They didn't find Mrs. Smith, but they did find a not that read: "If you ever want to see the children or Mrs. Smith again then you'd better stay out of this. Signed J."

Batman and Black Canary rushed back the The Hall of Justice, and showed everyone the note. It looked like it was really up to the kids now.

**At the asylum**

The kids woke up tied up in a dark room, wait was it the room that was dark or was it the sacks that were on their heads.

"Hello?" Me'gan said. "Is anyone here?"

"We're all here Me'gan." Conner started. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I can't move my arms or see." Me'gan answered.

"It's okay Me'gan." Robin replied. "Our arms are tied and we have sacks on our heads."

"Since when does being tied up and having sacks on our heads mean we're okay?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

There was no time to answer because the kids heard a door open and a bunch of footsteps running towards them. They men began to punch and kick them team and there wasn't anything they could to about it. Meanwhile the League was watching the entire thing happen.

"Me'gan!" Wally screamed. "Read their minds and anticipate their moves so we can fight back!"

"I can't!" she screamed back. "There are too many of them! My mind can't focus!"

"Wait!" Cameron screamed. "Me and Jessica can do this! Jess are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" Jessica replied and started to use her 'mind eye' to take bad guys down. "Conner 3 guys to your left!"

"Artemis!" Cameron shouted. "2 guys to your right!"

This continued for about 10 minutes, and the League was astonished at how well the kids were able to work without sight and their arms.

When the guys were all down the ropes and sacks disappeared and the kids were alone in a room. They celebrated and congratulated each other and laughed and joked around for hours.

"How can the laugh and be happy when they're still prisoners?" Batman asked shocked at what he was watching.

"That's part of the joy of being a child." Dianna answered. "Their minds have forgotten that they're prisoner so they're celebrating like they would after they defeated a villain in the city."

"They really are an amazing group of kids." Superman said. "I just hope they can handle everything that's to come.


	7. Chapter 7

The kids have just defeated all the attackers (or henchman) and are now just sitting in the same room discussing everything that has happened.

"My mom is probably freaking out right now." Wally said.

"Mine too." Artemis added. "We've been gone for at least 24 hours now."

"Why hasn't the League come to rescue us yet?" Me'gan asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure there's a good reason." Robin answered. "I think it's time we busted out of here on our own."

"Yes!" Conner exclaimed. "I am so ready to smash some heads!"

With that Conner smashed through the wall and they all ran out. Back at the League the screen came back on notifying the League to watch what was happening.

The kids had been running for a while and no alarms went off and they weren't being attacked or anything.

"Does anyone else think this is a little too easy?" Jessica asked.

"Yea, this could be a trap." Cameron added.

Right after Cameron said those words they all fell through a trap door on the floor.

"Hello kiddies." The Joker said when they were on the ground.

"Really Joker you're behind all of this?" Robin smirked.

"Yea its 8 against 1." Zatana added.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The Joker laughed.

He pressed a red button on the wall and a door opened. Lex Luthor, Harley, Psimon, Sports Master, Klarion the Witch Boy, and Poison Ivy walked out.

"Psh big deal." Wally said. "It's still 8 against 7."

"Make that 8 against 8." A voice from the shadows said.

The figure stepped into the light none of the kids recognized him.

**At the Hall of Justice**

"They're in over their heads!" Batman exclaimed. "They can't win this fight! We need to help them."

"Helping them will just get them killed!" Superman said getting frustrated.

"Who is that guy?" Black Canary asked. "I've never seen him before."

"Neither have I." Batman replied.

"These kids work extremely well together." Superman said trying to reassure everyone. "I'm sure that if they work together they can win this battle."

**Back to the kids**

"My, My." The unknown villain said. "Cameron and Jessica look at how you've grown up."

"Who are you?" Cameron asked.

"Who cares?" Superboy answered before the man. "Let's take them down!"

The kids were about to start fighting when the man pulled a woman who was tied up from the room behind him and held a gun to her head.

"Stop!" Cameron and Jessica screamed at the same time. "That's our mom!"

Everyone froze.

"Mom are you alright?" Cameron asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine sweetheart." She replied.

"Everyone quiet!" the man screamed. "My name is James Smith. I am the ex-husband of Susan Smith, and the father of Cameron and Jessica Smith."

The kids were in shock.

"Mom?" Jessica asked. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Susan couldn't even look her children in the eyes.

"Now here's how this is going to work." James started either you two are going to come work for me or I'm going to kill your mother and you friends.

There was a gun pointed at every head in the room, except for Conner who had a special kryptonite laser pointed at him.

"Don't do it guys!" Wally shouted.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice Wall Man." Cameron smiled at him.

"Alright" the twins said. "We'll join you, but you have to let them all of them go."

"Deal" James said. "Since you're just a kid I'll allow you some time to say goodbye."

The room cleared out in seconds. Me'gan, Zatana, and Susan were already crying.

"You don't have to do this!" Me'gan sobbed hugging Jessica.

"Yes we do." Jessica replied.

"Now listen to me all of you." Cameron said with a serious tone of voice. "I don't want any of you to come looking for us, ever. Just pretend we never existed."

"It's going to be hard to forget the guys who took Superman and Wonder Woman down." Robin smiled and hugged both of them. "You'll never be forgotten."

"I love you mom." The kids collapsed into their mothers arms.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Susan was sobbing now.

"Hey, don't even worry about it." Cameron said.

"This isn't your fault." Jessica smiled at her.

"Alright punks times up." James said.

**At the Hall of Justice**

The room was silent. The League couldn't believe what they were watching.

"I can't believe this!" Black Canary said already crying.

"We have to do something!" Wonder Woman said.

"There's nothing we can do but prepare for what's to come." Superman said.

The kids walked into the hall 20 minutes later. All their faces were red and swollen from crying on the way there.

"Are you guys alright?" Black Canary asked.

"They didn't even think twice about it." Wally started.

"They haven't even known us for a month." Artemis added

"Now they have to work for him." Conner said

"Why did they do it?" Zatana asked.

"It doesn't make any sense." Robin added

"Yes it does." Batman started.

"They were true heroes." Superman said. "They sacrificed themselves for the lives of others.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since anyone had seen Cameron or Jessica. The team had fallen into a depression, and hadn't gone on any missions since it happened. But all of that was about to change.

Batman walked into the kitchen where the kids were eating lunch. It was silent as it had been for the past week.

"I know you guys wanted to take a break after the recent events." Batman started. "But I think you guys are going to want to take this one."

"Pass." They all replied at the same time not even looking up from their lunches.

"It's them." Batman said.

**Somewhere in a dark room**

"You said they would come!" James screamed at the two children and slapped them in the face.

"We thought they would." Jessica started.

"We made sure the security cameras got footage of us." Cameron added.

"Ugh!" James said with anger clear in his voice. "You two disgust me!"

James begun to smile manically the twin knew what this meant. James lifted them up by their necks and whispered in their ears. "If you fight back I'll kill her." And with that he threw them across the room and started beating them until he was tried, them he sent them to their room.

When the twins woke up they asked a friend to assess the damage.

"It's not as bad as last time, only severe bruising, like everywhere." Killer Frost said handing the two kids some Advil.

"Thanks." The twins said smiling, but she could still see the pain in their eyes.

"I really don't get you two." Killer frost said.

"What's not to get?" Jessica replied.

"You guys are like the strongest people in the world and you let that big loser push you around." The twins just stared at her. "Everyone heard about the new kids beating Superman and Wonder Woman. So out with it, why do you let him push you around?"

"If we ever try to fight back or escape, he'll kill our mother." Cameron replied with tears in his eyes.

Killer Frost looked at them in shock.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't know." She said apologetically

"Brats!" James yelled through the intercom. "Report to my office now!"

The twins got up to leave and did their best not to show that they were in pain.

"Hey!" Killer Frost shouted after them. "Be careful."

The twins smiled and we out the door.

When they got to the office they knocked on the door.

"Get you butts in here!" James shouted, the twins walked in. "You're going to rob Gotham National Bank tonight! And if the League doesn't show up, you're going to wish you were never born! I know I already do!"

"Why do you want the League to show up so bad?" Cameron blurted out then covered his mouth.

"I want them to attack you." James said calmly.

"Why?" Jessica asked with a really confused look on her face.

"Because I want to see if you're just as good as they say you are. If so I have big plans for you. Now get out! You leave in 2 hours!" James threw a beer bottle at the kids; they dogged it and ran out of the room.

**At the Hall of Justice**

All the kids looked up from their food in disbelief.

"Follow me." Batman turned and walked away with the kids right behind him.

In a few minutes they were in the briefing room.

"There have been a of bank robbery in Gotham." Batman said. "At first we had no leads until we looked at the security footage. The security footage showed this." It was a picture Cameron and Jessica breaking into the safe at Gotham City Bank.

"We think that they're going to break into Gotham National Bank next." Black Canary said as she walked in. "We thought you guys would want to handle this one."

"All you guys have to do is stake out outside of the bank and when they try to break in capture them and bring them in for questioning." Batman said.

"Then we can use the information to bring the whole operation down." Black Canary added.

**That night at the stakeout**

"Why haven't Cameron and Jessica tried to escape?" Me'gan asked.

"He probably threatened to hurt their mother if they try to escape." Robin answered.

"Look!" Zatana exclaimed. "I see them!"

The team turned to watch the twins sneaking into the bank.

"Alright you guys know what to do." Robin said. "Let's move out!"

The team snuck into the bank only to find Cameron and Jessica still trying to get the safe open, something was definitely wrong.

"You getting slow in your old age?" Wally laughed.

The twins were startled by this and turned around to see the team, their old team, looking back at them.

"Listen guys, we don't want to hurt you." Artemis said calmly.

"We don't want to hurt you guy either. Jessica started.

"But her life depends on it." Cameron finished.

"I'm sorry." The twins said with tears in their eyes and then attacked.

After about five minutes of fighting the twins knew they were going to win, but they didn't want to. They knew if they won they would have to commit worse crimes than just robbing banks. That's when they had an idea.

"Me'gan!" Cameron screamed through telepathy. "Me'gan can you hear me!"

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the twins. They were still in the group mind link.

At first everyone was confused, but Me'gan figured out what happened.

"Hello Me'gan!" she said still using telepathy. "I forgot to block them from the mind link."

"Wait Me'gan!" Jessica said. "Don't block us yet, I have an idea. You guys need to fight us and beat us!"

"Duh!" Wally said. "That's kind of what we were doing."

"She wasn't done Wally!" Cameron said. "You need to beat us and take us captive."

"Then you can give us all the information without them hurting your mother!" Robin exclaimed.

"After we're done here we'll pick her up just to be on the safe side." Zatana said smiling.

"Alright let's do this!" Conner said.

Cameron and Jessica didn't go down without a fight and made sure the team had a hard time tying them up and loading them on the bio-ship.

They called Batman and Black Canary and told them what they were doing, and then they went to get Mrs. Smith.

**Back to James**

"They lost!" James screamed. "What do you mean they lost?"

"The Young Justice League showed up and since they were already injured, and it was 6 against 2 they didn't stand a chance." Killer Frost replied with a sad face even though she was happy on the inside.

"I needed more time!" James yelled throwing a beer bottle at her. "I still don't know how to awaken it!"

"Awaken what?" Killer Frost asked

"Do you remember the mutant testing center they used to have?" James asked.

"Yea they were around when I was a teenager." Killer Frost responded. "They were trying to make the ultimate soldiers by mixing their own serum with the mutant gene, but it was disbanded after someone stole the serum." Killer Frost thought for a second. "It was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. When they were little I saw the potential power they were going to have so I stole the serum and modified it, so that it would make the ultimate evil beast! The only problem was that I would have to wait until their powers were at their peak, which is now, and I need to figure out how to awaken it!" James pounded his fist on the desk.

"Do you want me to assemble a team to get them back?" Killer Frost asked.

"No, I think we'll just attack the city and get them back the violent way." James begun to laugh manically. "They don't know what they've just started!"

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9

Robin knocked on the door of Mrs. Smith's house. When she came to the door her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hi Mrs. Smith." Robin started. "I'm sorry for coming so late but you need to come with me. We've got something special for you. He said with his signature grin.

He blindfolded Mrs. Smith and led her into the bio jet. When he took off the blindfold she just stood there in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She ran over to her children and hugged them crying tears of joy.

"Oh my God!" Susan said with tear streaming down her face. "I though he killed you!"

The twins winced out of pain when their mother hugged them; they were hoping she didn't notice but of course she did.

"You're hurt!" Susan said sounding extremely worried. "What did he do to you?"

"Mom we're fine." Jessica started.

"We just spent the last week in the torture chamber." Cameron said mumbling the last part.

Everyone gasped at this.

"We're having Black Canary check you when we get back." Susan said.

"Mom we're fine we swear." Cameron said. "We already got checked out and it's just severe bruising."

"Who checked you out?" Me'gan asked.

"Killer Frost." Jessica answered everyone just stared at her. "Hey! Don't judge she's really cool."

"Yea, she was really nice to us while we were there, and is probably the only reason we're not being attacked right now." Cameron added.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked

"Yea, how could they be attacking you now?" Wally added.

"Every single villain in the Gotham lives in that building." Jessica replied. "Our father has all those villains at his command he could've sent any one of them after us, but he didn't.

"What does that have to do with Killer Frost?" Conner asked.

"She's our father's advisor, she's basically second in command. Cameron answered. "Because he's always drunk, he needs someone to make sure he's not making stupid decisions."

"Why does he trust her?" Robin asked.

Susan had gotten extremely quiet, and only the twins knew why. Susan had kept a big secret from them for 10 years.

"Killer Frost is our big sister." Jessica said.

"How did you…?" Susan was cut off by Cameron

"Killer Frost or should I say Louise Smith, told us everything." Cameron said. "You and dad had a kid before us, but when you got divorced dad won custody of 1 out of 3 children."

The twins could see the sadness in their mother's eyes and tried to comfort her.

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" Susan just stood there with her head hung down. Cameron lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

"She doesn't blame you and she knows you still love her." Jessica added. She gets all of your letters, the only reason she doesn't respond is because "he'll" get suspicious."

"Hey guys we're here." Me'gan said.

As soon as they walked in Black Canary hugged the twins, again they winced.

"You're hurt come with me right now!" Canary said with a worried/panicked tone.

"Canary we're fine it's only severe bruising." Cameron said smiling.

"And how do you know this?" Canary asked.

"Our big sister checked us out while we were in the shadows." Jessica answered.

"Since when do you guys have a big sister?" Batman asked.

"Apparently for 16 years." Cameron replied laughing.

"Alright let's get down to business." Superman said. "What did you find out when you were captured?"

"They call themselves the Leagues of Shadows." Jessica started.

"They?" Green Lantern raised an eyebrow.

"Every villain in the world has joined forces." Cameron answered. "For every country's villains there's one leader, all the leaders from every country call themselves The Light.

"So you father is a member of The Light?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's the creator of The Light." Jessica answered.

"Why would anyone want to be led by a drunkard?" Black Canary asked.

"Because he has a weapon that could help them take over the world." Batman replied. "What is the weapon?"

"Not what, who, the weapon is a person called The Beast." Cameron answered. "It's said to be someone who can turn into an unstoppable creature that is more powerful than anything in the world."

"Wait a second." Wally stood up. "If this thing is an unstoppable beast then how do they plan on controlling it?"

"We don't know, anytime anyone would ask he'd just say to leave it up to him." Jessica started.

"But we do know that whatever it is, it's powerful and we need to be ready." Cameron added.

**In the League of Shadows HQ**

"Louise!" James bellowed down the hall. "Louise get in here right now!"

"Yea dad!" Louise said panting as she ran into the room.

"I figured out how to awaken it!" James said smiling at his accomplishment.

"How?" Killer Frost asked looking shocked.

"I was right all along anger in the key to unlocking the beast, but what I didn't know was that there are many different kinds of anger. I tried beating them to make them angry, I tried making them commit crimes, and I tried threatening them. All of these things made them angry but not angry enough. "The only way to make them really angry is to hurt them, not only physically, but also emotionally." James grinned and evil grin.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Louise asked.

"Oh don't you worry, I've got a plan." James' grin turned to a full on evil smile. "Tell them the time is now! I want all the villains from everywhere here now! This is going to be good!" James laughed manically.

**Hey everyone! Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing. I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be updating as frequently due to the fact that I just recently started the 10****th**** grade. The homework is killing me so I won't be updating that much, probably every two weeks at least. I'm really sorryL**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom?" Cameron said when he saw her crying.

"You know this isn't your fault right?" Jessica said grabbing her hand

"Yes it is" Susan replied letting more tears fall. "I knew he would come back for you...

"But there was nothing you could do." Cameron said grabbing her other hand.

"He's just too powerful, and now that he has this beast and there's nothing we can do but hope for the best." Jessica said smiling

"Everyone report to the briefing room immediately." Superman's voice said over the intercom.

In the briefing room Superman told everyone that The Light was attacking downtown Gotham, and that it was time to take action. After that everyone except Susan and John Jones (they stayed back and watched everything on the monitors) got into the javelin and headed downtown.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Me'gan asked the twins who were staring blankly out the window.

"Yea, we're fine! Just perfect!" Cameron said sarcastically.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Zatana asked.

"What if we can't do it?" Jessica asked. "What if we can't beat The Beast?"

"What is he's too good and we lose?" Cameron added.

"That can never happen." Black Canary said walking up to them with Batman right on her heels.

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked.

"Because good always triumphs over evil, and light always dominates darkness." Batman replied.

With that everything was silent. Our heroes were preparing for the battle that was ahead.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but geometry is kicking my butt! I know this chapter is short. I might be able to continue this and have it up by Monday. **

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	11. Chapter 11

When the javelin arrived in downtown Gotham, the sight they saw was horrific. Building were destroyed, fires were everywhere, and villains were running a muck everywhere.

"Alright here's how this is going to work." Superman stated while they were landing. "Start taking down as many of them as you can, once you have taken a person down Jhon will teleport them to the holding cells in the Hall of Justice. Good luck to all of you."

With that, the plane landed and everyone jumped out and started fighting. It was the most epic thing ever. The young justice kids were staying together and fighting side by side like they usually did when it happened.

"Jess!" Cameron screamed over mind link.

"Yea Cam?" Jessica answered over mind link.

"Do you see him yet?" Cameron asked

"No, but when you see him let me know, we'll take him down together." Jessica replied

"Agreed." Cameron replied with a wink

"Hellooooooo everybody!" A voice came from the top of a building.

Everyone froze and looked up to see where the voice came from.

It was James, he was floating down from the building on a what looked to be a hover board. Cameron and Jessica moved forward to meet him on the ground, but Robin and Artemis stopped them.

"What's that on the board with him?" Zatanna asked

"Who cares, I'll beat him with it." Jessica said with anger clear on her face.

"Why are we just waiting? Where's the attack?" Cameron said with anger clear on his face as well.

Jessica and Cameron looked up and as James got closer they realized what James had with him on the board. They tried to move towards him again and Robin and Artemis tried to stop them again.

"Get off of us!" They screamed. "That's our mom!"

They ran up to the hover board just as it landed and it was in fact their mother. She was tied up and had bandana covering her mouth.

"Hello kiddos." James said smiling.

"Let her go." Cameron said trying to control his anger.

"Umm, I don't think I will." James said adding a fake pouty face at the end. "Don't any of you try anything or I'll blow her brains out!" James screamed and held a gun to her head.

"What do you want with her?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing much, actually I left my super cool sunglasses at the top of this building could you go grab them for me?" James said smiling.

"That's all you want?" Cameron asked

"No of course not you idiot." James said motioning to one of the other villains. "I want to see the look on your face when you realize that this really me or your mother, and that we're actually in front of that building all the way over there. And here's the amazing part, in exactly 5 seconds I'm going to pull the trigger and no matter how fast you run, no matter how hard you try, there is nothing you can do to stop me. I win you lose." 5…4

The twins took of running they could just barely see the building, they pushed as hard as they could.

3…2

They were close, they could see their mother, they were so close to saving her, they pushed even harder. They had never run that fast before, the became a ball of light moving so fast that their clothes had caught fire.

1….BANG

They didn't make it, if they had been one second faster they would've saved her, she'd still be alive but they weren't and she isn't.

They just stood there looking at the horrific sight in front of them. It was their mother laying there with blood coming out of her head. her eyes looked the same but something about them was different. They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, well her soul os gone now. The twins dropped to their knees next to their mother and let the tears flow, but something happened they felt the rage and anger start to build up in their stomach as if they we about to burst. They turned to face him and their eyes were red.

"What have you done!" Cameron screamed with tears still streaming down his face.

The league had just entered the scene and saw what James has done to Susan.

"I want you two to remember this day, this is the day that you couldn't make it when it mattered. The day that you couldn't be stronger and go faster. The day that you let her die." James gave them an evil smile because he saw the rage and anger growing inside of him and he knew his plan was working.

"I am the villain you guys are the heroes. It was my job to TRY to kill her and your job to stop me. I did my job, but you didn't do yours. She's dead because of you, you killed her.

That was the last straw. The twins started breathing hard and the change begun to happen.

"What's happening? What did you do to them?" Me'gan asked as she ran up to help the twins.

"Don't you get it you idiots?…. James started

"They're the beast aren't they?" Batman asked.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" James laughed. "It took you long enough."

"Everyone back away!" Superman said.

"No don't! Batman said. "In order to stop the transformation we need to…

It was too late the twins had already turned into a huge two headed monster! They were 10 feet tall, with long fangs, red eyes, and they still had all of their powers!

"Everyone attack, we have to protect the city no matter what the cost!" Superman ordered

"No!" Batman said. "Fighting them will only make them stronger!"

"Batman's right." Black Canary said. "Look what happened when we started attacking. Every time they get hit they get bigger."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We have to clam them down, this is the result of built up anger. If we calm them down then the beast will leave." Batman said

"Leave that to us." Robin chimed in.

"No way, it's to dangerous. Black Canary said

"We know them better than anyone, we just need to remind them of who they are and of who we are." Artemis replied

"We'll be fine." Conner added

"Ok just be careful." Superman said. "We're going to start rounding up those other villains."

Everyone went their separate ways. Meanwhile the beast was destroying the city!

"Alright guys!" Robin said. "All we have to do is remind them of how they used to be, just tell them who they are."

"Cameron, your favorite food is pizza, but only from Pizza Hut!" Artemis shouted

"Jessica, sometimes you say you like food more than people!" Wally shouted

"Cameron, you and I are the only boys in the League that like Twilight!" Conner shouted

"Jessica, you collect all the classic disney movie because you want to share them with your kids later in life!" Me'gan shouted

"Cameron, you dressed up like a woman on the Fourth of July on a dare!" Robin shouted

"Jessica, you're so OCD that you're socks are color coded!" Zatanna shouted

It was working they were slowly going back to the way they were. A one more and they would be back to normal.

"Cameron and Jessica, you loved your mom so much that you sold all of your trophies and gold metals to buy her a new car for her birthday!" Batman shouted from behind them.

"We want to help." Black Canary said gesturing to the whole Justice League behind them.

"Just say anything you know about them." Robin said. "Remind them who they are."

You guys are the best fighter I know!

You love to help people!

You don't believe in self pity!

The list goes on until finally it happened they went back to the way they were. The twins we're confused for a moment, until they saw him.

"You!" Cameron screamed and pinned him against a building.

"You did this!" Jessica screamed

They didn't even give him a chance to answer because they started to punch and kick him, planning to beat him to death. They were stopped by Black Canary.

"Don't do this." she said. "It isn't you."

They stopped and dropped to the ground sobbing. The were contorted by their friends but none of them could bring her back except…

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. "Look who I found."

It was Killer Frost and she was walking with, could it be? Susan!

"Mom!" the twins screamed and jumped into their mothers arms. "But, he shot you."

"No he didn't, he shot a clone of me." Susan answered.

"I love you." The twins said as they hugged their mother.

After that the city was repaired all the villains were back in jail and everything was back to normal.  
THE END  
Hey guys thanks for reading as you can see this is the end of this story but don't worry I have more stuff in the works. I hope you liked it!

Love&Hugs

-N


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I've heard a lot of people saying that the co-wrote a story with someone, and it sounds really fun so I want to try it. If you want to co-write a story with me or even do a group story (3 or more people) then PM (private message) me. Because of rules my parents have I can only except people ages 16 and under, guys or girls it doesn't matter to me. Thanks for reading this:)**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


End file.
